totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Part 1 link: http://shirley4444.deviantart.com/art/What-Is-She-Doing-Here-Episode-1-Part-1-534500738 Kota tribe, Night 1 -- Outside the cabin, Dawn is meditating while Ella walks by. Ella: "What are you doing?" Dawn: "Meditating, of course, would you like to try it?" Ella: "Sure, how does one start?" Dawn: "All you have to do is sit down and try to find your inner peace." Ella: "What's inner peace?" Dawn: "It's, it's..." (thinks for a bit) "Well, I guess the best way to describe it is being satisfied with yourself and your life!" Ella sat down and looked around. Ella: "How long will it take to find this inner peace?" Dawn: "I don't know, it takes different amount of time for everyone!" Dawn: (Confessional) "I like Ella, she and I are very similar. She's probably the most trustworthy person out here!" Ella: "So how was winning Total Drama All Stars? Was it great?" Dawn: "Of course it was great, I was happy to win, but I was more happy to help out my friends!" -- Tadhana Tribe, Day 2 -- Jo and Duncan are in the forest searching for the Hidden Immunity Idol. Duncan: "We should go back!" Jo: "No way, I'm not going back to camp until we find that idol!" Duncan: "I'm sure they're going to look for us, I'm going to go back!" Jo: "Fine, suit yourself!" Duncan walked away as Jo found the huge lake. She walked into the lake and dived in. After almost an hour later, Jo emerged from the water and walked out as she put the idol into her jacket. Jo: (Confessional) "I don't even know what to say... after searching for an hour or two, I've found the idol, and now that I have, I plan to keep it to myself, that way if anyone tries to vote me out, I can make a counterattack!" -- When she returned to camp, her tribemates walked over to her. Lindsay: "Where have you been? We were worried about you!" Jo: "I was out jogging, nothing more!" Brick: (Confessional) "I don't believe her, she's a schemer, and that's not so good for me!" -- Zapatera Tribe, Day 2 -- Inside the cabin, everyone is talking to each other. Sam: "Did you guys have to use hypnosis to get rid of Mal?" Zoey: "No, nothing like that, we just went to a therapist and he treated Mike!" Mike: "It wasn't that good of an experience though, I think I remember Mal punching the therapist in the jaw. He nearly kicked us out!" Heather: "Whatever, I have more important things to attend to!" Anne Maria: "You mean your crusty toenails?" Heather: "Wait, what did you say to me?" Anne Maria: "You heard me!" Heather: "No I didn't, you insulted me, nobody insults me, nobody!" Zoey: "Alright guys, let's stop before we descend into petty insults!" Anne Maria: "Why not, this girl deserves it, have you forgotten what she's done?" Zoey: "No, but that doesn't mean I should be mean to her!" Heather: (scoffs) "Of course you would, you're just a goody two shoes!" Anne Maria: "You are such a skunkbag, I can't even look at you!" Anne Maria walked out of the cabin. Sam: "Geez, what was that all about?" Heather: (melodramatically) "I don't know, she must be really unstable!" Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. -- Mogo Mogo Tribe, Day 2 -- Everyone is sitting at the cabin while Scarlett is outside when suddenly a huge bear comes up next to them. As everyone else runs to the corner of the cabin, Izzy grabs a spear. Izzy stabs the bear in the heart, killing it as the bear rapidly decomposes. Leshawna: "Heh, I like you, crazy redhead. You never cease to amaze me!" Izzy: "Have you heard about my other stories?" The guys are confused Leshawna: "I wouldn't want to hear any, not for all the money in the world!" Alejandro: "Moving on, I guess?" Lightning: "Nobody even batted an eye." Harold: "Is this like an everyday thing?" Alejandro: "When did killing a bear become yesterday's news?" Harold: "Yeah, I don't care where or when you are, but killing a bear will never be a boring thing!" Scarlett comes inside and sits down with her tribemates as they notice that her hands are covered in blood. Scarlett: "Guys, guys! Holy (bleep), you won't believe it! I just killed a bear!" Harold: "Was it a polar bear?" Scarlett: "Well, technically, no, but..." Alejandro: "Oh please, Scarlett. Everybody knows that polar bears are all the rage now." Harold: "Yeah, what you did is like the Bing search engine of bear killings." Scarlett: "But he killed a family of six!" Lightning: (snobbish voice) "Go away, Scarlett. I can't even stand to look at you." The three of them turn their heads away from her. Scarlett: "Okay... I guess I can make his fur into a sweater or use his meat and make some food for us!" Alejandro: "You do that." Harold waves her off. Lightning: "Noob." -- Matsing Tribe, Day 2 -- Everyone was in the forest trying to find some firewood. Geoff: "Anybody has the time?" Sky: "No, I don't even think anyone even brought a watch!" Everyone looked up. Jasmine: "It's definitely the middle of the day, that much we know!" Tyler: (straining) "I think we have enough guys, maybe we should go back!" Sky: "Yeah, I don't think it was a good idea for you to carry it all on your own!" Tyler: "No, I think I've got it covered!" Geoff: "Alright then." Dakota: "I would've helped, but, I, uh, have a condition from my time as a mutant!" Shawn: (Confessional) "I don't know, I think she's just making an excuse to not work at all." Geoff: "Well, if you have a condition then you'd better take it easy. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now, would we?" Shawn: "I thought she was cured a while ago!" Dakota: "No, I was cured last season!" Shawn: "Still, that was like one or two months ago, I think if there was a condition you probably would've seen it by now!" Jasmine: "If Dakota says she has a condition, then I think we should believe her!" Dakota: "Thanks Jasmine!" Then they all walked back towards the cabin. Dakota: (Confessional) "Jasmine's probably the only person on my team that understands me. She's a giant, and so was I!" -- Day 3 -- The five teams walked up towards the edge of the shore where Chris was waiting for them. Chris: "Okay, today's your first challenge. For today's challenge, you must race to the other side of the island and light your tribe's torch. First four teams to do so win immunity, losing tribe will go to tribal council tonight and you'll vote out your first member out of this game!" Tyler: (Confessional) "Wait, we have to vote out people? How come nobody told me?" Chris: "First team to win immunity, gets an outhouse!" Sam: "Wait, why would we need a- ohhh!" Sky: "How are we getting this fire?" Chef walked by and handed each tribe a torch with fire on it. Chris: "Does that answer your question?" Harold: "If we get engulfed in flames, will you be held responsible for our medical bills?" Chris: "The network has requested that I say yes, which means a big cut in the budget! With that out of the way, is everybody ready?" Everybody: "Yes!" Chris: "Alright then, move on out!" Everyone started to run towards the jungle. Brick: (Confessional) "This is pretty easy. Nothing compared to the stuff that I went through during military school!" Everyone was sprinting except for Anne Maria, Sam, Dakota, Courtney, Scott, Lindsay and Tyler. Courtney: "Hurry up, I didn't come out here all this way to see you leave me!" Scott: "I wasn't going to leave you!" Courtney: "If you're out, then I can't see you!" Scott: "Oh, right!" Dakota: "Are you okay?" Sam: "Yeah, I'm just not used to running this long!" Chris: (voice over loudspeaker) "It's only been five minutes!" Lindsay: "Can we take a break, maybe five to ten minutes? Just enough so I can get my energy back?" Chris: (voice) "Nope, no breaks!" -- It was a couple of hours later, but none of the teams had finished the challenge. Chris and Chef were waiting for the contestants at the other side of the island. Chris: "Okay, seriously, WHAT IS GOING ON? This should've been over with hours ago!" Chef: "Maybe they got lost!" Chris: "Ooh, even better!" Chef: "We should probably go looking for them!" Chris: "Nah, I think they'll manage!" Then the entire Matsing tribe, except for Dakota, ran towards their mat and lighted their torch. Chris: "Okay, Matsing, you win immunity and the outhouse for reward." Jasmine: "You might want to check up on the others! They need emergency help!" Chris: (groans) "Alright, I'll go out and help. Chef, you stay here and monitor the challenge!" Chris walked into the jungle. -- A while later, Chris saw the rest of the contestants who were in a huge circle together. Chris: "Okay, what's all the commotion?" He saw Sam lying on the ground. Chris: "Okay, everybody stop, he's down! I'll have to call the medic team!" Chris took out his cell and began to make the call. Zoey: (Confessional) "Wow, he's never been so concerned about anyone else's well being except his own...I think he's he's starting to change!" Chris: "...no you don't have to notify his parents...because they could sue me!" Zoey: (Confessional) "Never mind!" Dakota: "Are they coming soon?" Chris: "Yes, of course, but right now the rest of you must compete unless you want your teams disqualified!" Then several tall interns ran up towards the contestants and flung them away from the situation. Dave: "That hurt so much!" Topher: (Confessional) "She's going first!"